


5 Times Solomon Used His Pact With Asmo

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Pacts, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Asmo had always enjoyed the feeling that coursed through him due to their pact. Solomon’s magic sent a tingling sensation up his spine and a warmth all throughout his body, and Solomon’s power.  Well… His power was more than addictive.Anon Request from Tumblr
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	5 Times Solomon Used His Pact With Asmo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a 5+1 fic (I had to keep reminding myself that each one of these is a little snipit). I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> If you want to request something or chat, you can find me on Tumblr at ruewrites.

1

Asmo had always enjoyed the feeling that coursed through him due to their pact. Solomon’s magic sent a tingling sensation up his spine and a warmth all throughout his body, and Solomon’s p _ ower.  _ Well… His power was more than addictive. His Solomon was one of the most, if not the most, powerful sorcerers humanity had ever seen. He wasn’t called the wise one for nothing, and knowing how revered Solomon was caused pride to swell within Asmo’s chest. Now every now and again they’d use their pact for less  _ professional  _ situations, but regardless Asmo loved it.

However, sometimes Asmo was a bit surprised when Solomon put their pact to work.

“ _ Solomooon _ .”

Solomon’s head perked at the sound of Asmo’s whines. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as his boyfriend’s disgruntled form trudged through the underbrush. A few tiny scratches bloomed on his porcelain skin, his hair was messed up, and twigs and mud clung to his clothing. Ah, perhaps he should have warned him, but Solomon’s excitement had gotten the better of him. 

“This is  _ awful _ . There’s so many bugs! Why couldn’t that little plant you need be in a garden? Or maybe a nice little field of flowers?” he huffed, “Why does it have to be here in this revolting mess?”

A chuckle escaped Solomon as he went over to help Asmo maneuver through the unkempt path. Well, it wasn’t much of a path really, more like underbrush that had been crushed by something else before them. Asmo still didn’t seem too happy, but at least he was wearing closed toed shoes. Powerful demon or not, Solomon didn’t want Asmo hurting himself.

“I think it’s rather enchanting,” Solomon said, looking around them, “It’s untouched and full of secrets just waiting to be unlocked, as well as the herb I’m looking for.”

“Well, you should replant it back home. Where it’s easier to get to when you find  _ it! _ ” Asmo let out a screech as he slipped down into a puddle of mud below him. He blinked a few times and looked down at himself. Then his surprise started to morph. A screech echoed through the forest, scaring a few birds from their perches. “I’m covered in  _ mud _ . This is disgusting! Solomon why do you even need this stupid herb? I wanna go home!” 

Something clicked in the deep recesses of Asmo’s mind snapping his head towards Solomon mid rant, and a shudder ran through his spine. Oh the tiny little tugs from their pact always felt nice, especially when he could feel Solomon’s power coursing through his veins.

Solomon was eye level with him now, “As soon as we find what I’m looking for, I promise you can have the nicest, warmest bath and soak for as long as you’d like.”

Asmo hesitated for a moment, “And bubbles?”

“All the bubbles your little heart could desire.”

“The nice kind.”

“If that’s what you’d like.”

“And hot tea from that cafe I like.”

Solomon nodded.

Finally, after a moment of thinking it over, Asmo smiled and stood up. “Alright then! Let’s go find that little plant! And when we do, you’d better take some home to pot.”

  
  


**********

2

“Solomon how do you live like this?” Asmo huffed, putting yet another book in a pile, “Everything is so disorganized!” Mountains of different books and scrolls surrounded them.They’d barely made a dent in their work and Asmo was trying his best to stay on task. Well, at least things looked better than when Solomon had initially summoned him, but even that wasn’t saying much.

“Well it was organized,” Solomon started, “Then I needed to do my research and look for specific information and well-” He gestured to the room around them. He hadn’t meant for everything to get this scattered, but he’d also needed multiple books open at once. Sure he could have just marked the pages he wanted and used one or two books at a time, but how productive was that. Plus it was a notification from Asmo on his DDD saying he wanted to do something that caused him to lose focus in the first place. So why not use their pact to ‘hang out’ a little? He’d indulge Asmo after they finished, but for now they had a task to finish. 

He heard Asmo flop over with a soft thud, a groan leaving his lips. “Solomon this is going to take forever! Why do you have to have so many books? Where do you even manage to fit them all?”

“Sometimes the pursuit of knowledge requires sacrifice Asmo, and sometimes that sacrifice is space.” Solomon lifted his head to peer at Asmo behind the stack of books. He was lying on his back, book over his face, and silent. 

Slowly, and being careful to maneuver around the stacks of books, Solomon made his way over to Asmo and sat down with him, picking up the book on his face. Asmo made eye contact with him and crossed his arms. Solomon smiled and looked at the spine before placing it in the correct pile. “You know, it’s going to be harder to organize when your face is buried in a book.”

“And you know there are better ways of using our pact.”

“Oh? So you would have helped me out of the goodness of your heart then?”

Asmo let out a huff before sitting back up and grabbing another book, grumbling something quietly under his breath. “I thought we’d go clubbing or something, not organizing books,” he frowned, looking rather unamused. 

A low hum left Solomon as he nodded, eyes slowly drifting over towards his bookshelf. With a snap of his fingers, one of the piles flew into neat organized rows on the shelf. Organizing the books still required him to know which books were where, but he could put them on the shelves once they were already organized into nice neat piles. Without another word, he then plucked Asmo’s DDD from the floor much to the demon’s protest.

“Hey!” 

“Shhh.”

Solomon tapped on the device for a few minutes before snapping a picture. “See? Look how wonderful you look with this backdrop,” he said, bending over to show Asmo, “So, even if you don’t think of this as  _ fun _ , as least you still look lovely right?” 

Asmo took his DDD and tilted his head from side to side. He furrowed his brow and bit his lip, “Well, I  _ do  _ look good. Can you take more?”

“Of course! When do I ever forget to reward you for a job well done?”

  
  


**********

3

Asmo looked nice.  _ Incredibly nice _ . He was practically glowing in the dim lights of the club. But right now, Solomon needed complete focus. Well, maybe he didn’t, but he wanted to make sure he looked professional. They were sitting in a dingy, little, isolated corner. Asmo’s eyes kept slinking over to the bar, and tiny shudders would overtake him every now and again as Solomon’s power ran through him. It was so hard to behave in this atmosphere, the only thing keeping him in place was the pact. But Solomon would make it worth it, he always made it worth it. 

“They’re here,” Solomon said under his breath, eyes shifting towards the doorway where two figured stepped through the doorway and looked in thor direction. He glanced back towards Asmo and nodded, “You know what to do.”

“Well! Looks like ya brought a pretty little companion with ya,” the first man chuckled, nodding towards Asmo. Asmo leaned forward on the table and batted his lashes slowly up at their guests. 

“I promised we’d go out,” Solomon smiled, “Since I was coming here anyways, I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. Now. Do you have what I came here for?”

The first nodded to his partner with a smirk. Carefully, the other reached into his pocket and put a small box on the table. With nimble fingers, Solomon slowly opened the box. A soft blue light gently coated a small piece of their corner. The little stone inside was  _ exactly  _ what Solomon needed, it would make his latest spell extremely successful. 

“Now, our money-”

“Oh  _ Solomon _ !” Asmo squealed, cutting off the man on the other side of the table, “You didn’t tell me it would be so pretty! It’s gorgeous!” His head turned to the two men on the other side of the table. Everything was in motion now, and Solomon had to stop himself from smiling. Oh it was such a wonderful thing that not everyone in the human realm knew of Asmodeus, especially those who didn’t deal in magic.

Asmo’s eyes were sparkling as he leaned over the table. “Why don’t you just give it to us? I know it’ll be safe in my Solomon’s hands. I promise!”

The man let out a guffaw and shook his head. “Ah, now that’s cute. Listen, I don’t know why you guys want this weird ass rock, but I ain’t about to give away something this nice for-”

Solomon couldn’t help but smile as he watched the man’s eyes meet with Asmo’s. That was when he knew this was a done deal. As Asmo worked his silver tongue, Solomon slipped the gemstone into his pocket. One thing was for sure, Solomon wasn’t going to have to pay the full price for their little exchange.

**********

4

Asmo was radiating with power. Solomon swore he could see his eyes glowing. Not to mention Asmo seemed to really be getting a high off of Solomon’s power. Sure Solomon noticed the little shudder that ran through him or the occasional flutter of his wings whenever he used their pact, but this amount seemed to consume all of him. His hips swayed in a rather cocky manner as he circled the aggressor, wings flared, and sharp teeth glinting. Solomon swore that he and Asmo were in unison with each other, their breathing and heartbeats synced up.

Hands on his hips, Asmo turned his head to the side ever so slightly and cocked an eyebrow at Solomon. He was asking for permission. Not that he needed it, Asmo could very well start whenever he wanted. But this was a game. They were playing with the giant beasty in front of them, it’s claws bared and teeth gleaming. It’s fur was raised and bristled, eyes alive with bloodlust. Oh it was  _ exciting _ .

Solomon lifted his hand ever so slightly, and Asmo moved. The beast tried to swat at the demon who quickly jumped out of the way. 

When he landed he turned back to look at Solomon. “Oh darling, stop  _ teasing _ ,” he purred, “Let me have it.”

“Oh? You say I’m teasing?” Solomon chuckled, nearly avoiding the beast’s thrashing tail.

“You  _ always  _ tease me. You’re so mean to me you know-”

“Do I now? Well, perhaps if you ask me  _ nicely _ -”

“Please Solomon?”

They locked eyes once more and Solomon saw a shudder of anticipation wrack Asmo’s body. Slowly, he brought his fingers together and snapped. Asmo’s wings immediately flared out, his aura completely took over the space they were in. Solomon found himself completely in awe of Asmo as he turned back towards the beast and leapt into combat. 

As Solomon watched as Asmo slashed and thrashed, cutting and tearing his way through their opponent, he couldn’t help but look forward to the aftermath. When Asmo came down from the high, when his eyes were soft and completely blissed out and he wanted nothing more than to lay in the crop of Solomon’s arm with the laziest smile on his face. In the meantime, he would wait in the shadow just in case Asmo needed him. He doubted it, but he stayed all the same.

**********.

5

Solomon’s arms tightened around Asmo as soon as he felt him move. He knew it was morning. He could picture the bright sunlight seeping in through his window without opening his eyes. His face became buried in Asmo’s back as his demon whined and tried to squirm out of his arms.

“Solomon,” he yawned, “I have to get ready.”

Solomon’s silver hair tickled the back of Asmo’s neck as he shook his head. Cold fingers slipped beneath Asmo’s shirt where warm skin awaited him. He heard Asmo let out a tiny yelp at the contact as he tried to squirm out of his arms. Asmo kept him warm at night and was a rather nice initiative when it came to getting away from his research and slipping into bed at night. He didn’t want to let him go, he wanted to keep him in bed for another hour or two. He wanted to keep Asmo in his arms until the need for his morning caffeine fix inevitably called to him. 

He’d never been a morning person and never understood how Asmo could get up so early.

“Solomon,” Asmo tried to sit up, only to be dragged back down to bed. A sigh escaped him and he struggled to prop himself up on his elbow and craned his neck to look at Solomon, “Darling, I’ve already stayed ten minuted past my alarm.”

“You’re not going anywhere today,” Solomon yawned, his voice barely audible due to his mumbling.

“Dear-”   
  


“ _ Stay _ .”

Asmo gasped as the familiar tingle of Solomon’s magic trickled through him. It was weaker than normal. Instead of the strong sensation that usually coursed through him, this one felt more like a whisper or a gentle caress. However, it was not any less addictive. 

Slowly, he relaxed back down where slow kisses awaited him. As Solomon’s arms tightened around him, Asmo closed his eyes once more. “You owe me,” he murmured, although he wasn’t entirely sure he would hold Solomon to that. His human seemed so content, Asmo couldn’t help but wonder if he entirely meant to use their pact.

**********

+1

It was a quiet day. Birds chirped outside, leaves shuddered in the wind, and the sun bathed the world in her soft glow. The smell of coffee bathed the living room as it drifted from the kitchen. Solomon sat himself next to Asmo, mug in hand. Then his eyes started to wonder. It was hard not to admire Asmo. He was wonderful, more than wonderful. Slowly, Solomon became lost in the silence, in the beauty of the moment. Of course Asmo looked stunning bathed in the soft glow of the Devildom’s moon, but there was a different type of beauty when it came to the earth’s sunlight. 

Asmo shuddered and looked towards Solomon. A lazy smile stretched across his face. It was a wonderful feeling, Solomon’s magic. 

“Yes?” 

Solomon blinked, finally seeming to come out of his daze. “What?” he asked, his mind not fully caught up with him yet. 

Asmo laughed. It was light and lilting and a wonderful thing to hear ringing throughout the house. “I can  _ feel  _ you dear. If you’re going to use our pact, I would appreciate you giving me the order instead of teetering on the edge,” he said. He winked at Solomon before going to get another cup of coffee. 

Blushing ever so slightly, Solomon quickly got up to follow after him. Asmo was smirking by the time Solomon turned him around. He was pushed up against the counter ever so slightly, faces inches apart, the tug of Solomon’s magic becoming undeniable. 

This was a request, one which Asmo was more than happy to oblige once their lips connected. “You can just kiss me you know instead of just standing there,” he chuckled once they parted, “I can feel your longing you know.”

“What can I say? It’s so easy to get lost in you,” Solomon murmured, leaning forward once more. When they connected, Solomon’s magic prickled across Asmo’s skin. Asmo ‘s hands tightened around Solomon’s neck, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he was getting drunk off of his magic or his lips. But in the end, it didn’t really matter which it was.


End file.
